


Let's Be Reasonable

by AcidAngel21



Series: Winter Obi-Wan [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Force-Sensitive Clones (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Shmi Skywalker, Gen, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidAngel21/pseuds/AcidAngel21
Summary: Jango has an epiphany or two about the clones.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett
Series: Winter Obi-Wan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593982
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Let's Be Reasonable

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Obfuscation during Pass/Fail

The path to Kamino had been as long as it had been disturbing. If he was honest, Jango didn’t really remember some of it, and he had a nasty feeling that the darjetii was responsible for that. The fact was that he’d gotten in too deep without seeing the water for what it was until he’d been fighting some jetii on some water planet in the middle of nowhere in the Outer Rim. The fight had been vicious, and he’d barely managed to win. He’d never seen their face, hadn’t heard their voice even when he was sure he’d felt the crack of their shoulder dislocating.

That had been the most disturbing part: they hadn’t made a sound.

Jango had assumed that they were just working with the darjetii that’d recruited him and left it at that. Hearing that they’d been a Kaminoan agent hadn’t been a shock as much as it’d been confirming a theory he’d had for a while. Hearing that they’d lost them had been a much bigger concern. He was more than a little annoyed with himself for not putting together the sudden appearance of Cuyan and his aliit with the sudden disappearance of the Kaminoan agent. Especially after he’d seen their jetii’kade. Thinking about it made his head hurt, and Jango didn’t like the implications of that.

Jango was staring into the eyes of one of his clones. He’d long gotten over the strangeness of looking into his own eyes and seeing someone else behind them. This one. This one made him feel the same as dealing with any of Cerar’s clan; and that meant one thing. One impossible thing that was so far outside the realm of what should’ve been possible for the Kaminoans to achieve. At least from what he knew about their abilities.The darjetii had even monologued about what a shame it was that they couldn’t pass on any sort of Force abilities to the clones.

They’d apparently fixed that issue. But why would they let what had to be the prototype of that achievement get away?

Unless.

That changed things. Jango wasn’t afraid of the jetii, and he wasn’t afraid of the longnecks. But he knew what those chips could do. He knew how easy it would be for the darjetii to add him to the protocols. Now that the clones knew about them, they would know how easy it was to add someone to those as well. The GAR operated heavily in the same places as Jango had to be in for work. If he was added to the protocols by one of the clones, all it would take was one of them seeing him, and he’d be fighting off an army by himself.

One clone wouldn’t be a problem. But an entire squad? Jango knew how well he’d taught them, and he knew how well they learned. If there were Force Sensitive clones mixed in with the rest, they’d overwhelm him. Even just sheer numbers would do the job. He had an ad to think about. He wasn’t going to risk leaving Boba with no aliit. Not in the Outer Rim and not in a galaxy that would kill him or enslave him before he even got a chance.

It was strange, how the clone’s eyes changed color. Darjetii yellow was glaring through Jango’s soul and the shielding he’d built suddenly felt like it was the only thing between him and something unnatural. Force Sensitives. They were all the same in the end, the same sort of unnatural thing with too much of something fundamental and uncomfortable that could be seen when the light hit their eyes just right. The darjetiise were just more honest about it.

The other part of it was Cerar and her clan. Jango wasn’t afraid of them. Not really. But he’d seen how destructive Cuyan was, and Senaar was a terror in humanoid skin these days. They were useful allies, however grudging, and Jango had a healthy respect for the power they wielded. They weren’t jetiise, so he had no real problem with them. They all hit the same kind of targets when Jango felt like he was burning and needed somewhere to lay the fire and blame. Working with them was nothing if not interesting.

Being targeted by them was another thing that Jango wasn’t willing to do.

Handing over the datachip was the easiest decision he’d made since Geonosis really. He’d kept a record once he realized his memories were going fuzzy. Outside the darjetii’s reach, they’d started to come back in slow waves of migraines and auras that made his vision even fuzzier than the memories he was trying to recall.

Cerar had kept quiet after the clone had spoken. She hadn’t said anything, even when he’d handed over the chip. To be fair, Jango hadn’t had much to say either. Boba was on the back of his mind. Tatooine had been as much of a mistake as he thought it’d be, and the fact that Boba was sitting in the ship waiting made him nervous about how easily Cerar had broken into the docking bay. He thought he’d reinforced that door.

They finally left and Jango climbed back into Slave I, careful to keep everything off his face. Boba had been watching the whole thing, he knew.

“Val tion’cuyi dar, Buir?”

“Lek. Mhi ba’slana Tatooine. Dragon’yaim.”

The pre-flight checks ran and Jango made sure Boba was strapped in before he lifted off. He didn’t know why he’d thought Tatooine would be a good place to look anyway. Nobody on that damn dustball had the kind of work or money Jango looked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Darjetii-Sith  
> Jetii-Jedi  
> Aliit-Family/Clan  
> Jetii’kade-Lightsabers  
> Ad-Child  
> Val tion’cuyi dar, Buir-Are they gone, Parent/Dad  
> Lek. Mhi ba’slana Tatooine. Dragon’yaim.-Yeah. We’re leaving Tatooine. Dragon nest.


End file.
